1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for supplying a liquid to a medical apparatus.
2. Related Art
The technique of JP-A-2001-292963 is known as a technique for improving responsiveness of liquid ejection and stop in a medical apparatus which ejects a liquid. JP-A-2001-292963 discloses a technique in which cleaning water is pressure-fed by a pump to a cleaning water feeding channel of an endoscope via a water feeding tube and in which the pump is operated reversely for a predetermined time immediately after the operation of the pump is stopped, thus lowering the pressure of the pressure-fed cleaning water in the water feeding tube.
However, the technique of JP-A-2001-292963 improves responsiveness of the stop of water feeding but cannot improve responsiveness of the start of water feeding.